dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tivadar
Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:The Warden page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loleil (Talk) 14:35, 2009 December 31 Warrior vs. Rogue Hi! I saw your page warrior or "rouge" and decided to share my ideas on it: "I'm trying to decide on a warrior or rouge" from my experience on DA:O and awakenings (which is a full play with a DW rogue, and half with a 2h warrior) I personally prefer the rogue as momentum is more sustained than berserk. You can also try a cunning+dex rogue, using Lethality and cunning to get high damage, crits, armor penetration and dex to avoid misses and attack speed. my rogue is getting 100+ damage from backstabs (that at level 30 =P). Warriors get the option to go hybrid with 2h weps or shield which can be very good burst dmg with 2h and they can use second wind to deal even more damage (though stamina draughts do have the same effect) So... thing is: Warriors do get more AoE damage with their third branch (which is quite strong) though rogues get lots of advantages from lockpicking. Think about the specializations and go for what you want =P Bozoleet 00:08, March 26, 2010 (UTC) hey I saw your post on what we want with dragon age 2, and i agree on most of it except the part about the companions i dont think u should be able to shape out ALL of their skills. it ruins the point in a friend, cuz its like having 2 of your own characters, i think your compainions should be able o make decisions for their self, it creates a real feeling : Actually I was aiming that we should get all the characters starting at some base level. That ways order of finding the characters doesn't matter. For example, if they were all obtained at level 5, say, then a good number of skills are set, but you still have a lot of choice for the rest. No more rushing to get Leliana so you can choose her level 4 skill! Tivadar (talk) 18:48, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Read all your ideas about how to fix up the wiki with the new skill tree's for DA2 and after seeing how you fixed up the rogue talents (really well) I had to leave a message and say good job, its really well done and organized. --DaTruth (talk) 00:43, March 5, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks, I appreciate it. Actually don't even have the game yet myself :-P. Stupid BestBuy is taking forever to ship. Hopefully the remainder of the data on all of the skills, as well as the items, will start to appear. I have to say, I'm a bit disappointed in the simplification of the overall system. Sure, perhaps Armor Piercing didn't work perfectly, but the idea was good. A simple fix would have been to have a % for armor piercing rather than a number. This would make daggers *highly* more effective against heavily armored enemies, which they really weren't in DAO. Base damage overshadowed armor piercing numbers. Tivadar (talk) 18:48, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ability trees If I can upload the ability tree images, can you get to work on imagemapping them? I'll put the section comments for the imagemaps, you'll just need to grab/input the coords. T0rin (talk) 18:31, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Sign your posts? I can probably work on that, though I'll be the first to admit my time is somewhat limited. I did it for DW though and it only took maybe 20-30 minutes, so I might be able to hack through 3-4 in a week. Let me know which ones need it. Tivadar (talk) 17:51, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :Woops. :) Once I get permission to use someone else's already exported high-quailty tree images from another site, I'm going to start uploading them. I put one up on the Rogue Archery page already, but found out you could not make it an image map unless you specify at least 1 shape, which I didn't want to do at the time. (busy adding requirements to all the talents) But I'm sure converting an image to a map isn't going to add any noticeable amount of work for you. Once I get the talent pages in better shape, I'm going to focus on doing the maps myself, but those triangle shapes take quite a few coords. T0rin (talk) 18:31, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I was actually thinking it might be nice if there was a way to encorporate a script within the coordinate system. For example, circles are as basic as it gets, you need to tell it the center and the radius. However, there's no tool for the hexagons or diamonds. It's be nice to, say, input just the left coordinate and distance across and have it calculate the rest of the points. The calculation is easy, implementing it on the wiki, I have no idea. Posting this on the general discussion as well. Tivadar (talk) 18:44, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I added the ability trees for the rogue, will continue to work on talent edits and then proceed to cropping the ability tree images to come up with all the individual talent images and edit those into each section. After that I'll move on to the other 2 classes to put the trees and talent images up, any work you could do on the maps would be appreciated. I've also uploaded a better image for the dual wield tree, but didn't want to over-write your work on the map until you had a time to do a new map for the new tree. The file name is Rogue_dual-weapon.jpg T0rin (talk) 14:33, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Signing Posts What's a tilde? 0.o Or were you being funny? :D I signed by coping the guy's name above mine and then changing it to mine 0.0 Damn it I forgot to sign -.- - DORICELIYA HERE :) Doriceliya (talk) 16:33, March 24, 2011 (UTC) *cough* I fogured out what i tilde was ... Sorry for spamming your wall ._.Doriceliya (talk) 16:34, March 24, 2011 (UTC) No problem, the joke was that the Spanish language uses tildes above their n's as a variety of that letter. To sign a post, you type "~~~~". Tivadar (talk) 16:36, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Ha! You had to reformat the 1000000 lines of awkwardness i posted on your wall :) Thanks for telling me the easy way of posting.... i was about to memorize the whole thing (which i was not too fond of D:) TILDETILDETILDETILDE .... it failed :( Doriceliya (talk) 16:47, March 24, 2011 (UTC) : Actually I was just trying to figure out how to type 4 tildes and not have it transform them into my signature... I didn't reformat your few attempts at awkwardness :-P. You're welcome for the help though! Tivadar (talk) 19:01, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Letter to Bioware So I drafted up an email and sent it to contact@bioware.com. Will let people know if I hear anything, though for some reason I highly doubt it. ------------------ I pre-ordered Dragon Age 2 after really enjoying Dragon Age Origins. I started playing Dragon Age 2, and while there were changes I agreed with and some I didn't, I was enjoying it as a whole. What I really found unacceptable is about halfway through the game my game essentially became unplayable due to bugs (namely the Isabela friendship bug). After doing some reading, I came to the conclusion that the game is essentially unplayable at this point for me. I can't create a playthrough that would be entertaining for me and not hit upon some of the major bugs within the game. I'm somewhat disappointed that the game was released in this state, seeing as some of these errors are obvious. Two skills flat out don't work on the XBox 360 (armistice and goad). I would have understood a pushed back release date, but it seems as if this was released without being tested to any reasonable extent. Right now, what I'm looking for is either an ETA on a patch for these bugs or information about how I can return my product (I purchased DA2 from BestBuy). I can be somewhat patient, but it's been over 2 weeks now and I still haven't heard anything regarding when or even if I can expect these game breaking bugs to be fixed. Tivadar (talk) 17:23, March 28, 2011 (UTC)